Lives Sweet Sorrow
by Lady Suki
Summary: In this story, all of the G-Boys die. This is a who-done-it fic. can you figure it out before it's too late??
1. Default Chapter

Lives Sweet Sorrow:  
  
Suki: This is a fic full of death. If you don't like death, don't read it. You also have to guess who-done-it!!!!  
Lives Sweet Sorrow: By: Lady Suki  
  
There were five boys to being with. Five young men who had great lives ahead of them. Lives that they would never live to the fullest. There was the quiet one. The one no one knew much about. He had shocking green eyes, messy brown hair, and suicidal tendencies. He was surely to be the least missed. There was the happy one. The one who was full of laughter. The one who made all of the others smile. His violet eyes, long brown hair, and light laughter brightened even the darkest of rooms. He would be greatly mourned when he died. Then the cheery one. A small boy who had the heart of a man twenty times his age. Aquamarine eyes, messy blonde hair, and a smile that could warm any heart. His loving ways would be missed. Following him was one more quiet bot. His silence was comforting. Those green eyes had a secret smile behind them for all those who looked. This boy would be greatly missed. After all of these boys, there was one more. He was known to be a ranter. He, of all of them, was the least quiet. Ebony hair, blazing blue eyes, and a righteous sense of honor surrounded him. This boy, though aggravating, would also be missed.  
  
All of these boys were so young, and so confused. Their terrible lives were to be cut short. 


	2. Chapter 1

Lives Sweet Sorrow: By: Lady Suki  
Assassins. That's what we are. Our mission in life is to kill our target, and go on living. So, in being assassins, we have acquired many enemies. Those enemies are bitter, cold, and have a need of pay back. These people often use the most painful of ways to try to kill us. Fortunately, our killer did not.  
  
It was a day like any other. It dose not matter what colony, what time, what year, or what day this all took place on and in. All you need to know is that Heero was walking down a street. A man with a sniper gun stood on a roof, taking aim with his weapon. He had lined Heero up in his sights. He was going to kill this man. This was the man who had killed his father. Now! He must kill him now!! Heero turned his head, and seemed to be looking at the man. He pulled the trigger, and Heero fell to the ground. Yes, his job here was done. He had stopped Heero's heart, and for the mean time, had stopped his own pain.  
  
The funeral was held on a rainy day. The entire team was present. The sniper was also there. He was one of the team. But who was he? Would the other's be able to find out in time?  
  
When Heero met his end, it was truly tragic. Here is the information they put in the papers:  
  
Mr. Heero Yuy died yesterday on the corner of  
  
Fifth and Andrews Streets. He was only 16. He Was the beloved friend of many people. His funeral will be held at St. Padre's at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. It will be an open service.  
  
And now, there were four. 


	3. Chapter 2

Lives Sweet Sorrow: By: Lady Suki  
Snipers are truly dangerous. They are even more so when they pretend to be your friend.  
  
Trowa ran around the track course for the tenth time that afternoon. As was stated for the previous chapter, the time does not matter. Trowa was on the track team, and that is all you need. The sniper stood on the roof of the gym. Trowa had killed his mother. Now, just as he had done to Heero, he lined his friend up in his views. Yes, this boy must die like the other. He had to go. There was no doubt about it. Trowa rounded the corner, and came into clear view. The sniper took aim, and pulled the trigger. As with Heero, the boy seemed to know where to look to find him. Trowa looked straight at him as he feel to the ground. Now his sorrow was even lessened. He had killed his second target.  
  
Trowa's funeral was held on a bight and sunny day. All of the team was there. Yes, even the killer. He had come to see his friend placed in the ground. Even though the boy had killed his mother, he was still his friend.  
  
Here is the information they put in the paper for him:  
  
Mr. Trowa Barton was shot to death while  
  
running on the track field at Semter High School. His was a beloved friend and Brother. The service will be held at St. Padre's Church at 9 o'clock on Sunday. Anyone who wishes to attend will be accepted.  
  
And now there were three. 


	4. Chapter 3

Lives Sweet Sorrow: By: Lady Suki  
  
When friends kill friends, it is not good. It violets all honor codes.  
  
Wufei was in the park practicing his sword fighting. As I've said before, none of the setting matters. He was parrying and thrusting. The sniper was at the top of a steep hill, he had focused his sights on Wufei. The warrior had killed his beloved older sister. He had to pay. He would join the others in Hell. The sniper took aim, and shot. Wufei fell to the ground without a sound. It would be hours or maybe even day before they found him. That was good.  
  
For Wufei, there was to be no service. He had wanted to be cremated, and his ashes to be scattered in front of a martial arts school. There was nothing in the paper for him.  
  
Then there was only two. Which boy was the killer? Why would he strike again? 


	5. Chapter 4

Lives Sweet Sorrow: By: Lady Suki  
  
Death is always tragic. It is even more tragic when the dead were your best friends.  
  
Quatre stood on the balcony of the house. Duo was on one of the deck chairs. They were the only two left after an unknown murder killed their friends. As we know, one of them has to be the killer. The other is to be the last of the victims. Before we go on, who do you think the killer is? Is it the quiet little one? The one who had a known family to mourn over? Or is it the loud one? The one who dose not know his family, and yet he mourns for them? Who would want to bring the revenge for them? I hope that by the end of this story, you will have your curiosity satisfied.  
  
Duo stood from his deck chair, and went to stand behind Quatre. "This is truly sad my friend. They are all dead. We are the only ones left." He said. As he spoke, he pulled a gun from his pocket. He pressed the nozzle of the gun to Quatre's back. "And after this, there will only be one. That will be me." He said. Quatre stood still, afraid to move. "Yes, little one. I killed the others. They had it coming to them. Heero killed Sister Helen. She was like my mother, and he killed her! Trowa killed Father Maxwell, and he was like my father!! Wufei killed Angelus, one of the girls at the orphanage, and she was like my sister!! They all killed them!! And you!! You did the worst thing of all! Not only did you kill Andrew, my true brother, but you protected the others! Quatre, I told you that I was going to kill them all! You thought you had me convinced that they hadn't done it, but I fooled you!! I killed them all, and now, it's your turn! Prepare to meet your end." Duo unlocked the safety on the gun as he said this last part. "Duo! Please!" those were the last words that Quatre Rebaba Winner ever said. Duo, and it is a relief to finally call him by his name, felt no pain as he shot his friend. His last friend in this world.  
  
Quatre's funeral was held on a cloudy day. Duo stood by the side of his friends casket as it was lowered into the ground. "Goodbye, my friend." He said, then he turned, and walked away.\  
  
Yes, Duo was the killer. And now. There was only one. 


	6. Chapter 5

Lives Sweet Sorrow: Lady Suki  
  
"Father, forgive for I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession." Duo began. He had to confess. He had killed all of his friends. All those who had meant something to him. Now he had to tell someone. He could not go on living like he had for the past two days. Every little sound that something made, he had thought that it was one of his friends. It was making him go crazy!  
"What are thy sins, son?" asked the elderly priest.  
"I have held hate in my heart for years. Also, I have killed my best friends. What am I to do?" Duo asked.  
  
The rest of the confession went as all others go. When Duo got home, he had pulled his gun out of it's hiding place. He brought it over to his bed, and sat down.  
"Should I do it?" he asked him self out loud. He had killed all of his friends with this gun, so why not kill him self with it? He would be getting what he deserved. The priest had told him to do some community service, and this was the greatest one he could think of.  
"It is time!" Duo said at last. He was going to do it. It was time. He looked up, and saw something he never thought he would see again. All of his friends were standing there. "You guys came to take me with you? But why? I killed you all, so why have you come for me?" Duo asked. It was Quatre who answered.  
"We have come to take you home with us. You are truly a good person, and so we have come for you." was his answer. Duo nodded his head, and laid down on the bed.  
"Thank you my friends." Duo said as he pulled the trigger for the last time. There was a loud explosion, and then darkness.  
  
For Duo, his friends deaths were too much for him to take. It was even worse knowing he had ended their lives. After he died, there were none. A woman named Hildey Shoublotz found Duo's body. She put together a funeral for him. This is what she placed in the news papers:  
  
After sixteen years of life, Duo Maxwell  
died from a gun shot to the head. He  
was a beloved friend and associate of  
many people. His funeral will be held on  
October 8th at St. Peters Church on Angel  
and Misclen streets. All those who wish to  
attend, are invited. 


End file.
